


His Flavor

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguments, Body Worship, Confrontations, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Falling in Lust, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hermes has beef, Hermes is a beefcake, Hermes is a hottie, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Locker Room, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Than-gst(tm), Thanames, Thanatos wants a taste, Wing Kink, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Thanatos is second-guessing his involvement in Minthe's schemes.What if Hermes is right about Persephone and Hades?~~~* * *~~~Chapter 1 takes place after Episode 134: Maybe She's Both?Chapters 2 and 3 take place after Episode 138: Shiny Rocks (comes off Fast Pass Jan 2, 2021)
Relationships: Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Fleet of Hermes x Thanatos for Lore Olympus





	1. What If...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_ciao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_ciao/gifts).



> This fic is all but pure indulgence for a thirsty Swoonie. It had to be written; the Muses refused to release me from my chains unless I wrote this. 
> 
> Please enjoy a healthy dose of world-build, humor, and hawt smanging smootery with the bestest bois in the fandomverse....
> 
> This is entirely a stand-alone, and does not tie in or crossover with any other Thanames-based works. 
> 
> This work does include mild violence that results in significant bruising. Emotions surrounding the violence and bruises are processed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the following:
> 
> Canon-typical intimidation and mild physical violence between gods  
> Unexpected and sudden-onset arousal  
> Regret and remorse for actions  
> Toxic behaviors and language (fuck you, Minthe, just... stop...)
> 
> The First Mate aboard the Thanames, rissaleigh49, is still da behst; enthusiasm and thirst are always in need on the deck of this ship, and your casks and nets-ful are much in demand. 
> 
> Additionally, this fic is dedicated to the Bosun of the Thanames: emma-ciao. Emma is one of the biggest fans of this my heart's pairing, and she deserves something all her own. Enjoy, my dear shrieking hype-mistress. You deserve it.

Thanatos thumbed the handle on his locker door, trying to lock away the irritating questions filling his mind in the same way he shuttered the metal cabinet in front of him. 

_So_ _what_ _if she_ _is_ _his type?! She messed up; she should have to pay!_

_Right…?_

His fingers moved methodically down the buttons over his chest, the fabric loosening and shifting down his shoulders as it went. 

_I mean… what if it_ _wasn’t_ _as bad as all that…? What if Helios was spinning it out of proportion? Maybe he wants to laugh at the fallout…_

_Stop it! What’s done is done!_

He kicked off his shoes, nudging them under the overhang of the bench behind his knees before sinking down onto the freezing, damp metal himself.

_But what did Hermes mean about “messing with his money…?”_

_So, he’s tangled up in this whole thing somehow? And if Minthe keeps pushing this, keeps trying to drive herself back between Aidoneus and the girl…_

_Hermes could be in big trouble, too…_

The pale god put his face in his hands as he realized:

_I don’t want to see him locked up…_

His chest felt tight, and he dropped his hands from his too-warm face to wrap around the bare skin over his ribs. 

_He’s not meant to be locked up. He’s too free for that; it would break him…_

Images of Hermes in chains, bruised and bleeding in some nondescript darkstone cell forced a lump in his throat.

_Stop it! Okay, okayokayokay, you can still fix this, Thanatos. You just… have to get Minthe to back off, and then -_

He lurched to his feet, stumbling to face the main door back into the hall.

Hermes was standing there in front of the still-swinging door, staring with wary eyes at Thanatos: hunted eyes, running eyes…

And then those midnight eyes were angry, and Thanatos felt his knees begin to tremble. He opened his mouth to say… something, _anything_ helpful or at least not idiotic, but Hermes cut him off with a hiss.

“Whatever you’re gonna say, I don’t wanna hear it, you jerk.”

Hermes prowled across the locker room, heading for his sticker-swamped cabinet; Thanatos felt like he’d been punched in the chest, or kicked somewhere much lower down his body. 

“What if I was going to say - ”

It should have been impossible, but Hermes the fleet-foot God of the Roads was _right there_ , one thick forearm crossing Thanatos’ chest and holding him pinned to the metal panels. Thanatos only dimly registered, seconds later, the clatter and clang of his body being slammed against the locker-bank. Than’s heart leapt behind his ribs, his hands and feet began to tingle, and he couldn’t tell if he was terrified or turned on…

Until his cock began to swell, and he began blushing and twisting to try to keep the younger god from noticing…

_Gods, noooooooo, what the hell!?_

His mouth opened, but he couldn’t think when Hermes _growled_ at him. He froze, barely breathing, as the crimson god started to speak in a menacing whisper.

“I said, I don’t want to hear it. You and that nymph opened up a whole bag full of snakes, and we’re all about to get bit in the ass. I got sent down here to bring Persephone in, and Hades all but declared war to protect her. I told you, and you should have been able to see it for yourself, Thanatos. The more you try to help Minthe, the worse it’s gonna be all around. She has to stop trying to break them up: Hades has what he’s been looking for, and that’s it. End of story.”

Hermes shoved against Thanatos hard enough that the lockers rocked back, some of the anchor bolts stripping out of their sockets on the floor. Than caught himself, resisting the instinctive reflex to flare his (currently hidden) wings for balance. He rubbed his chest, wondering vaguely if he’d bruise as his cock continued throbbing, too warm and not warm enough. 

Hermes walked back to his locker, his footsteps heavy and his shoulders hunched. Thanatos wanted nothing more than to rub the tension out of the crimson god, starting at his neck and working _all_ the way down, but all he could seem to do was stare. Hermes pulled a duffel bag, various items of wrinkled modern clothing, folded chitons, sneakers, and sandals from within his locker, packing it all away efficiently and neatly. 

Their eyes met as Hermes shouldered his duffel.

“I hope you make the right choice, Than. She’s no good for you. She’ll only drag you down with her.”

Hermes left the locker room, and Thanatos wondered why it felt like the younger god had taken more than clothing with him…

The pale god jumped in startled surprise as his phone vibrated aggressively in his pocket. The way his pants tugged over his straining erection as he pulled the phone free had him grimacing even before he saw the text notification on his lock screen.

 **_Minthe:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I need your help with something._ ** ****__  
**_Get your ass up to Hades’ office._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Now, twink!_**

The terrifying questions from before followed him into the shower, and up to his King’s office after that, where Minthe scoffed and strutted in lingerie and a trench coat as she plotted how she could regain her “Big Blue…”

_What if Hermes is right…?_

_What if…?_


	2. Bird-Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins only a couple of days after the events in Episode 138: Shiny Rocks. For this, we are ignoring the final scene with Daphne....
> 
> Within this chapter are mentions and occurrences of the following:
> 
> Bruises and other consequences of mild physical violence.  
> Incarceration (House Arrest).  
> Something that could technically be called Breaking And Entering or Infiltrating a Prohibited Location but no property is damaged and why the hell am I rambling about this please ignore me I've gone insane.  
> Shame and Anxiety in an Awkward Situation.
> 
> This chapter ramps up the lust-factor; Chapter 3 goes live tomorrow and finishes this fic in all the tastiest ways... Tags will be updated to reflect that update.

Thanatos crouched in the branches of a massive Olympian oak tree, his wings furled and blending into the murkiness of the canopy. He peered at the shimmering veil of power surrounding Hermes’ house; it wavered under the moonlight, and the feel of the magic was watery, weak, and flimsy.

_ Piece of cake… _

He willed his flesh to mist, and, unseen to the satyrs and minotaurs carrying billy clubs and walkie-talkies posted on Hermes’ driveway, he flew through the midnight sky and approached the King of Olympus’ barrier. Hovering before it, he probed a little with his own power, and found nothing more than the same dim warding he’d felt from his treetop perch. 

He flew through the barrier, only a light scratchiness along his smoke-thin skin and wings signalling his breach of the perimeter. He nearly laughed, but that  _ would _ have given him away. As it was, Zeus’ power was nothing like his own, and it could not effectively register his ghost-form’s existence. It was as if he wasn’t truly there, sneaking in to break Hermes out of his undeserved house-arrest, and he felt a giddy glee at his mischievous triumph. 

He misted through the window-wall of Hermes’ living room, rematerializing into cohesiveness on the plush carpet and shuffling his wings. His shirt was rumpled, loose around the neck from his rushed flight from the Underworld, and his shoes were only barely tied. He peered around the room, memories of the day he’d come here for answers on Minthe’s orders bitter as vinegar in his throat. 

Hermes’ flaming hair was visible over the back of the couch to Than’s right, and some cheesy sitcom’s laugh track couldn’t quite mask the snort of Hermes’ own humor at whatever pratfall was the order of the moment. Thanatos kept his voice quiet, and crouched where he’d landed, uncertain what the younger god would do when startled like this.

“Hermes…”

“HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!” Hermes somersaulted over the back of the couch, landing in a fighting stance of his own, facing Thanatos:

Blazing crimson skin, bared from tip to toes, naked as sin and just as gorgeous…

Thanatos straightened, his back and knees popping audibly, and  _ squeaked _ .

Hermes straightened, one hand flying to cover his junk, and the other latching into his hair as if it were a rope thrown into whitewater for his rescue. 

The two gods stared, panting at each other for a very long,  _ very _ awkward moment, and then Hermes began crab-walking around the corner of the couch. The hand in his hair came down to fumble a blanket from somewhere on the seats of the couch, and he spun around; Thanatos squeaked again at the flash of ass as Hermes whipped the blanket around himself and tied it off.

Glacially slow, Hermes turned to face Thanatos again, and the death-god wished his power would work on himself, just this once, pretty please?

_ Either lemme die, or let him forgive me enough so I can have some of that… _

Hermes cleared his throat, peering with a craned neck out the window wall. “How… How the hell did you get past my babysitters out there, huh?”

Thanatos swallowed, glad that they were at least starting with the easy things. “Invisible. And overhead.”

“... The barrier?”

Thanatos couldn’t help it; he scoffed a little, the taste of his victory there surfacing again. “Zeus made that barrier himself; I’ve got millennia on him, and power he can’t even fathom. That barrier would keep out anyone else, but he literally can’t conceive of me and what I can do, so…”

Hermes cocked his head to one side then, eyeing Thanatos with a piercing look. His flushing pride faded, and nervous wariness took its place. “Mute.” The television went silent, and Than nearly flinched. “... What are you doing, Thanatos?”

Hermes’ voice rumbled, rolled like thunder, and Thanatos barely held back a shiver of pleasure. He swallowed, trying to get his brain to focus, to remember the speech he’d so carefully concocted since the news of Hermes’ incarceration the day before; trouble was, all his blood was rushing south, to his other head, and it took a little too long for him to find his tongue again. “... I’m trying to make this right. I can get you out of here: if you ‘pomp up, I can shield you enough so the barrier won’t register you either. We can get out, head to the Underworld, and Aidoneus’ll give you sanctuary, refuge…” 

Thanatos watched Hermes assimilating this information; the Messenger didn’t exactly look pleased. “... Why, though, Than? I mean, seriously, not like I don’t appreciate the thought, but… why? You haven’t exactly been Mr. Helpful lately, have you…?” There was bitterness in that last, and the shame tore through Thanatos like a lance. 

“No, I haven’t. But I’m trying, now. Don’t make this harder for me, ‘kay?”

“Ohhhh, no you don’t! You don’t get to get off that easily!” Hermes’ tone was righteous fury and indignant flame, and he crossed the floor with powerful strides, forcing Thanatos backward under his proud dignity. “You spent literal fucking  _ days _ stirring shit up; what makes you think one more illegal  _ fucking  _ thing makes that all better?! Does it make it all go  _ away _ !?!” Thanatos flared his wings as the wall loomed like a pyre behind him, and Hermes planted a hand in the middle of Than’s chest, pinning him to the wall. Spikes and bolts of pain flared through Thanatos’ body, and his spine arched and flexed. His eyes squinted shut, watering instantly, and his throat locked up around a whimpering whine.

He opened his blurry eyes to see Hermes with a look of concern mingling with his outraged pride. Wide fingertips dragged carefully to one side, peeling open the neckline of Than’s shirt and exposing the mottled blotchiness of deep slate-green and amethyst-purple that marked his death-grey skin. 

Than’s breath was hard to find, but he gathered together enough shreds of air to mutter, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Hermes met his eyes; the crimson god was taller than Thanatos, just by a few inches, but it was enough. Every submissive nerve in Than’s body fired off bolts of pleasure at once as he tilted his chin up to keep that contact as Hermes leaned a little, shadowing him in the moonlight. 

“Was that me, Thanatos? Did I do that to you?”

Than swallowed. His mind was split in three equally numb and equally frantic parts: tell the truth and get him to kiss it better, lie and get him to punish you for it, and find out where your fucking legs went because they don’t seem to be there anymore!

“... Yes, but it’s fine, Hermes. I deserved worse…”

A flicker in Hermes’ eyes, something that Thanatos couldn’t even begin to fathom. It could have been anger, or sorrow; it might have been a dominant’s pleasure, or a compassionate friend’s irritation. 

“Thanatos, in the locker room… What were you going to say, before…?” Hermes tapped his forefinger against Than’s chest, without moving his hand from the bruised and flushing skin. 

_ Before I hurt you… _

“... What if you were right…? How could I make things right again? What could I do?”

It was pain, this time, in Hermes’ eyes. Thanatos felt his bruises flash again, and his back arched, instinctively trying to put distance between his injuries and the hard wall behind him. Hermes’ hand dropped from his skin and the god stepped back, allowing Than to move off the wall and fold his wings down. Thanatos tried to mask his cringe as his wings tugged the bruises, but the soft gasp from Hermes told him he probably hadn’t succeeded.

They stood there, awkwardly, not looking at each other until Thanatos thought he might as well just leave the way he’d come. Obviously, he’d made an error in judgment coming here tonight. 

But he couldn’t quite make himself believe that his instincts were lying to him, and he couldn’t argue with himself anymore. He wanted Hermes, badly, and he wanted the other god to take this opportunity, to make the bruises up to him with new ones, preferably from teeth and dragging fingertips and pounding muscles…

Hermes cleared his throat after an eternity of frozen awkwardness, and their eyes found each other again. Thanatos  _ tried _ to keep from peeking down at the blanket wrapped around Hermes’ waist, covering him from navel to toes in…  _ cats? Really? _

“Look, Than… It’s, well, it’s gallant of ya, but I can’t take you up on the jailbreak. Honestly, I deserve this, and it could be a lot worse. It’s just for a while, and -”

“What do you mean, you deserve this!? You don’t deserve to be in a cage!”

Hermes chuckled at the panic in Than’s words. “It’s not a cage, honey. It’s my own house. I’m fine, really. But like I said: it’s gallant, you trying to come free me from the dragon’s tower…”

Thanatos swallowed again, his brain lagging leagues behind as that one word tumbled over and over between his ears.  _ Honey… _

He startled a little as Hermes took a few slow steps toward him, carefully, as if he was afraid the paler god might spook like a deer. “Thanatos, I didn’t mean to leave you marked up. I feel really bad about that. I’m no medicine-god, but I have a little healing power. I’d like to help? Please. Let me make  _ that _ up to you…”

Than shook his head violently, his hair beginning to straggle from the bun and drift over his brow, tickle the tops of his ears. “No, it… it won’t work. I… I’m not made of the same stuff; no Olympian power works on me, Hermes. It’s gotta heal on its own, and like I said. I deserve it.”

Hermes didn’t stop moving closer, his careful steps anything but fearful; there was confidence there, in every calculated motion. “Well, you came here to try to make things right with me, but I turned you down. I want to make things right with you, but you’re turning me down. Are we at an impasse, or is there another option here…?”

Hermes stood over him in shadow again, the moonlight behind him a halo of silver around the heart of a flaming brand. Thanatos felt everything in his soul reaching across the inches between them; he lunged, launched from a catapult over the ditches of insecurities and doubts. His lips met Hermes’ mouth, and the crimson god kissed him back, and Thanatos knew they’d both be anything but caged tonight.

Tonight, they’d be free…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm-mmmmm-MMMMPH
> 
> Why mai bois always be so thirsty...?
> 
> Damn them.
> 
> Bless them.
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> -Swoonie (2 Jan 2021)


	3. Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're hereeeeeeeeee...!
> 
> This chapter includes the following (Whole Work tags have also been updated to reflect these final delicious developments):
> 
> Incredibly sloppy makeouts  
> Delightfully heavy necking and groping  
> Heavenly hellish hair pulling  
> Godsdamned thirsty levels of top-bottom energies and dynamics  
> Teasingly sprinkled bits of dirty talk  
> It wouldn't be a Thanames fic without Wing Kink, would it? *cue the chant*  
> Ogling, not-quite-a-strip-tease, and some body worship  
> Some elements of early-relationship/first time together kink negotiation/discussion  
> Face fucking (gods-yes-we-did)  
> Anal/prostate fingering and foreplay (hells-yes-why-would-we-not)  
> Really Fucking Rough Anal Fucking 
> 
> Because these bois ain't playing around this time - you best have water, you best turn on a fan.
> 
> I don't care that it's January 3rd; preemptively cool your jets or you might not make it.
> 
> Aight, enough narcissism. 
> 
> Enjoy responsibly, my dears, but do enjoy. I'll see you after the bang!

Thanatos stumbled backward, his wings flaring as Hermes walked them into his upstairs bedroom without breaking their increasingly-sloppy makeout. The stretch of his feathers scraped and tugged at his bruises, and he gasped, his head tilting back. Hermes took the opening for the advantage it was, sucking tingling marks onto the taut skin over Than’s tendons and veins. He moaned; he’d always been a sucker for necking. He rolled his head slowly, shifting the plains and valleys that Hermes had access to, subtly forcing the other god to chase his targets. Thanatos didn’t notice the creeping hand over the back of his neck until a tight fist locked around his half-undone bun and held him tightly, forcing him to shivering stillness. 

Hermes’ voice was a guttural rasp that could only mean  _ need _ ; the vibrations echoed through Than’s bones, and his skin prickled as Hermes spoke against the softness below Than’s burning ear. “You know  _ just _ what you’re doing, don’t you, Thanatos? Teasing me, tempting me…” A bite, a flash of teeth against Than’s skin, and his knees nearly buckled. Hermes’ other hand was there on his hip, though, holding him upright, pinning him to the lust of the god that held him. Another too-warm breath, scraping lips and tongue. “Will you make it worth my time tonight? Hmmm? I’m stuck here ‘cause you couldn’t keep your mouth shut and your nose out of where it didn’t fucking belong… You wanna make it up to me?”

Thanatos knew the game the other god was playing; it was  _ exactly _ what he’d hoped for, wished for, hungered for for months: a chance to have the sexiest god in Olympus in bed, and a chance to prove he wasn’t the jackass he always pretended to be. The swagger and taunt bled out of his voice as he opened his mouth to gasp, “Yes, Hermes, yes. I’ll be so good for you…”

“ _ Mmmmm!” _ Hermes growled and sucked hard on the dimple behind Than’s earlobe, and the pale god melted into the tight grip of bulging muscles and strong fingers. Hermes pulled the ribbon from his hair and stroked down his spine, gently over his bruises and harder, more dragging as he approached Than’s waist. His other hand dug fingers behind the waistband of Than’s trousers, running around his back and then toward his stomach, loosening the confining fabric. The enveloping motions pulled Thanatos tighter against Hermes’ bare chest, and their hips swayed in erratic rhythms, tantalizing hints of hardness teasing each other. Thanatos put his arms around Hermes’ waist and stroked the broad planes of his back, relishing the sheer expanse of godly flesh.

Thanatos turned his own face into Hermes’ neck, smelling the younger god’s high-summer scent, oak and grass on a wind. He nipped gently, carefully, his nose brushing over the faint wine-colored marks he left behind, the gestures natural and necessary as breathing. He would remember this, every iota of this, for all of his eternities. 

Hermes grunted a little when Thanatos found a particularly sensitive spot, near the junction of chiseled neck and swelling shoulder; the paler god paid it dutiful attention with his tongue and lips, feeling his partner trembling in shuddering jolts of sensation. He was rewarded with a heavy grind forward from Hermes’ hips, the blanket doing far too little to mask the jutting length of Hermes’ arousal. Thanatos gasped, turning his hands mid-glide across the Messenger’s back and darting them down to grab thick handfuls of taut ass-cheeks and hold their groins flush together. 

Hermes retaliated, rather unexpectedly, with a similar rushing grab for Than’s ass; except somewhere along the way the Trickster had undone Than’s belt and zips and his flame-hot hands zoomed behind the panels of fabric to clutch at his bare skin. Thanatos felt his hips jerk forward, nearly knocking them both off balance; his wings flared high behind him, and he felt the quiet gasp as Hermes began gazing at his spread plumage. Thanatos blushed, thick and hot, at the unanticipated feelings of exposure and vulnerability. 

Hermes’ voice was hushed, admiring, awed: a far cry from the possessive command of moments before. “Fuck, handsome… That’s something, ain’t it…?” Hermes stepped away, and Thanatos felt cold, the air washing over his half-undone shirt and the slight gap at his zip. Hermes’ hands drifted down his body, almost as if the god was no longer in control of them as he stared at Than’s vibrating feathers; the pale god hadn’t lowered or otherwise adjusted his wings, frozen under the worship of the vermilion deity before him. Hermes undid the wrapped blanket, and the cutesy cat-covered fabric fell away.

Thanatos let himself stare, this time, and he tried not to drool so obviously as his hunger for what he saw overwhelmed his mind in a haze of lust and fire.

Hermes’ chest bore a thin spray of dark hairs, a carefully manicured line of them leading directly down the middle of his abs and spreading to frame his jutting, glistening cock. The Messenger’s hand moved to curl around the base of himself, one agonizingly slow stroke teasing Thanatos more than the god’s tongue and teeth on his neck. 

He whimpered, flashing his eyes up to Hermes’ face, begging…

“... Take your clothes off for me first, honey, and then you can give me that pretty mouth…”

Thanatos scrambled to obey. Power undid the buttons under his wings and he shucked the shirt like a barley husk. Before it hit the floor behind his feet, he was stepping out of his shoes and shoving his trousers and underwear down in a single motion. He nearly leaped from the puddled fabric, half-falling to his knees in front of Hermes, mouth open and tongue extended over his lower lip in eagerness. His eyes stared up without tilting his head from the angle he needed, and Hermes’ expression was one of delighted dominance and top-heavy glee. 

“Damn…” Hermes leaned forward, and the tip of his cock settled onto Than’s tongue. Than molded his lips around it and sucked, beckoning the god in deeper. Hermes moaned, unable to resist, and crimson fingers disappeared from around the girth, finding their places behind Than’s head instead. 

Thanatos hummed, lashing his tongue over the veins lining Hermes’ cock, and sucked again, relaxing into the familiarity of the task and feeling his muscles obeying his eagerness. He pushed a little forward, dragging his fingertips up Hermes’ legs to encourage the god more, and Hermes responded with a testing plunge of his hips. 

Than’s throat opened around the tip of the god’s cock, and he hummed in satisfaction as Hermes withdrew slightly. His fingers found Hermes’ ass, clutching him tightly and feeling the twitches of pleasure ricocheting through the Trickster’s body. 

_ You’re not the only one with surprises, boy… _

Hermes didn’t wait for further guidance; his hips flexed back and forth steadily, finding no resistance in Than’s reception of his length. The tempo increased, and Than’s lust began to soar.

He loved it rough, and Hermes was taking the opportunity with gusto.

Than’s nose repeatedly felt the tickling scratchiness of Hermes’ dark curls, and the heat inside his mouth and throat began to boil. His spit and Hermes’ own increasing fluids mixed and churned over the back of his tongue, until it almost felt like he would drown. Hermes’ fingers held his skull tightly, pricking him and twinging the roots of his hair, and Than’s own cock was aching. He clung to Hermes’ body as he let the god fuck his mouth, his elbows cupping bulging thighs and his fingers dimpling supple ass-cheeks…

Suddenly, Hermes slung himself backward, breaking Than’s grip on his legs and ass; Than gasped, shocked at the abruptness and loss, but then Hermes’ mouth was on his, spit and slick making this kiss even more of a mess than the clambering-up-the-stairs makeout had been before. Sweating palms clapped around his ribs, hauling him to his feet and turning him around, urging and asking him to crawl onto the bed. He went, gladly, his groin already clenching and cock twitching in anticipation. 

A grunt of surprise behind and above him. He craned his neck, a hum of question mewling from his throat. Hermes was staring at his back, between his wings.

_ … Fuck, those bruises! Damnit! _

“I’m sorry, Than…” Gentle fingertips traced the lower edge of one of the marks, from a hinge on one of the lockers; then another, from the vent-slats’ sharp angles. “I’m sorry…”

Thanatos didn’t say a word; why should this matter so much?! He’d deserved it, he had; Hermes shouldn’t regret a few bruises that would heal on their own in another few days. He’d deserved it…

Hermes walked around the bed with leopard-silent steps, grabbing lube and a condom from the bedside cabinet and returning to stand behind Thanatos. Than lowered his chest to the wrinkled sheets, stifling the groan as the pressure aggravated the bruise on his front. 

_ If you don’t stop being a big baby, he won’t wanna fuck you anymore! Just shove it! _

Hermes was quiet as his fingers began stroking over Than’s hole; Thanatos thought he should say something, should reassure the god that it really didn’t matter, hadn’t they already discussed this downstairs? But it had been so long since Than had been with a good top, and the skill in Hermes’ hands stole his very wits, his intentions, his fucking  _ soul _ . Every touch was exquisite pleasure, and there were  _ so many _ touches Hermes laid onto his skin, into his body.

Swirling spirals outside his tingling entrance; delving probes of one long digit; stretching pressure of two or three. So many, so delicious, so  _ good _ …

“That good, huh, honey?” Hermes chuckled, and Than mewled in agreement. He wasn’t sure what he’d said or did, but whatever:  _ just don’t stop _ …

“I won’t, Than, and I won’t hurt you anymore, either. I promise…”

_ That _ got through the haze. “I told you, Hermes; ‘t doesn’t matter. I could stand a lot more punishment; I told you, I’d be good for you. Whatever you fucking  _ want _ !” A desperate gasp stole the last word, as Hermes and his too-good fingers found his prostate and stroked it, hard.

Hermes continued to play his prostate like a lyre, and Thanatos sang. He quieted down when Hermes’ free hand began kneading and stroking the back of his left thigh, up over his trembling ass. “... I appreciate that, Than, but I don’t want you to regret this later. We agreed this is supposed to make up for things: me hurting you, and you fucking up about Perse. That’s all… Any future punishment games can be discussed later on, m’kay?”

Thanatos tried to tell himself that it was the overwhelming spikes of pleasure from his prostate that was bringing tears to his eyes; it definitely wasn’t that he’d never felt a partner care about regretting things before, certainly not. He swallowed, lowering his head and bunching his shoulders, letting the few traitor droplets escape his eyes and find the sheets behind the curtains of his hair. 

“Sure, Hermes; sounds great. Please just fuck my ass now, though? I need it…” 

Another chuckle, quiet and almost-smug. “Sure thing, sweet-cheeks.” Thanatos grumbled out a moan, mingled irritation and loss of sensation as Hermes withdrew his fingers, leaving Than’s muscles twitching around nothing. The condom’s foil tore with a crinkle, the lube bottle squelched a little, and then heat and pressure drew Than’s focus to his throbbing core. 

“Godsssss, yesssss!” His vocal register dropped into the basement as the stretch and heat hollowed him out. He heard Hermes’ huff of surprise at the change in his tone, and he half-smiled as the flickering waves of pleasure zinged all over his body like bats across the moon. “Fuuuck…” Another moan, matched behind his neck by Hermes, as the god fit himself fully inside Than’s body, hips cradling ass and chest melting against back. 

“Damn, Than… Daaaaaamnnnn…” Hermes’ voice, in contrast, went high, thin and breathy; Thanatos clenched at the spike in his arousal that tone stoked in him. Hermes shifted a little, rocking and flexing against Than’s ass, small motions that nonetheless felt like thunderheads colliding with mountain peaks. The paler god moved with his crimson partner, arching his spine and slipping back and forth along the thickness spearing his core, muscles fluttering already. 

“Please, Hermes… Harder, please…” Than’s voice stayed low, his desire climbing skyward as he remembered how good it always felt, to be used, to be able to do nothing but submit to the blinding pleasure of being  _ fucked _ , deep and harsh and fast…

Hermes hummed, bending so he could kiss and nip at the patches of pale skin above the bruises on Than’s back. His hips slid back a little further, and then the Trickster god bucked into Than’s body powerfully, a wave slamming home on the shore before washing back again. There were angles and strokes here that Thanatos had never felt before; gods, had he ever even been  _ fucked _ before?! This was better than  _ anything _ in all his millennia of life, than his dozens of partners, than ambrosia and nectar and - 

“Careful, Than; don’t want my babysitters to hear you, do ya?”

Thanatos groaned hard in a voice of shadows as Hermes leaned away from him, leverage granting him even more power, pounding into the death-god as if he’d never done anything else with his life. Smack after smack rang out from between their bodies colliding like meteors, like eagles in death-defying free-fall. It wasn’t enough; Thanatos pushed his chest from the mattress, fisting the sheets like tethers or chains as his wings stroked the air in time with Hermes’ punishing thrusts.  _ In-and-down, out-and-up _ . 

Everything was tight and trembling, inside and out: his core, his cock, even his fucking  _ balls _ . The muscles in his arms where he rocked himself back onto Hermes’ cock  _ more _ , the corded strands in his legs, his  _ toes _ : everything tingled, sparked, caught fire.

Hermes’ left hand gripped Than’s hip, pulling and pushing and giving Than  _ more _ , and then other fingers had hold of his hair. His neck bent, his spine flexed, and the moan unfurled from deep in his stomach like a growl from Tartarus. Hermes stuttered in his movements, and then began thrusting even harder, even faster, and Than knew he was done for.

“Please…” It was a whisper, guttural and raspy, but he had to say it. He needed to beg, needed to hope, needed to  _ need _ .

“You better fuckin’ come for me!” Hermes’ voice was tight and hoarse, too, and he hunched over Thanatos again, angling deep and  _ down _ and then his teeth found muscle on the back of Than’s right shoulder.

Thanatos did  _ fuckin’ come _ , so hard his vision faded around the edges and his breath stopped while his heart raced on. He uttered a moan that nearly keened, his throat straining against the tension Hermes held him to with that fist in his hair. His muscles convulsed in spasms around Hermes’ cock, and the younger god only rocked a little back and forth as he let the sensation of Than’s climax pull him over the edge. 

Hermes’ fingers relaxed, petting over Than’s head with a faint motion. Than panted, his head dropping forward again, sweat gathering and dripping from his nose to dot the (now thoroughly wrinkled) sheets beneath him. His own cock was twitching, flexing in the aftermath of his orgasm. He peeked beneath his body, noting the streaks of his release darkening the fabric. 

“Fuck…” he whispered, and Hermes chuckled, kissing once again on a bruise or two on Than’s back. 

“Well, you asked so nicely, honey…”

* * *

Hours later, when the dawn in the east began to turn the shadows to a faded haze of grey, Hermes whispered into the musky air over the bed. “Thanatos, what made you come around, huh? What happened that made you finally believe me about Hades and Perse?”

Thanatos trailed a charcoal-tinted fingertip through the hair running along Hermes’ abs. “... I saw ‘em together in his office. I know that look. My parents look at each other like that, and… I know better than to stand in the way of passion like that. She’s his flavor, you were right, and I couldn’t lie to myself anymore…”

Hermes danced his fingers along Than’s ribs, not tickling but not far off. “Well, good… Than?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have a flavor…?”

Thanatos lifted his cheek from Hermes’ chest and stared at the Trickster’s knowing smirk. “... Yeah…”

“Me, too…”

Thanatos let himself be pulled up Hermes’ body for a kiss, hungry again for another taste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....
> 
> You okay in there? *taps on screen*
> 
> Well. Yeah. That was a thing. 
> 
> Been a while since I wrote something this concise... I'm proud of me. 
> 
> As always, thank you for joining me on my headspace rambles. If you'd like more Thanames, I have a goodly bit. Of course, the flagship fic is [M'kay?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822653/chapters/57240778), and it should be updating soon. Another hard-fucking one-shot is [Death's Darkest Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277338) . Feel free to peruse the Hermes/Thanatos tag directly, there's a few other sprinkles of goodness from beloved crewmates aboard this ship!
> 
> See you in the shadows again soon!
> 
> -Swoonie, 3 Jan 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This work was completed in it's entirety on 31 December 2020 and uploaded in segments between 31 December and 3 Jan 2021.
> 
> Captain Swoonie appreciates your support aboard the SS Thanames. Thank you for once again joining us upon the angsty-snarky waters of our Headspace.


End file.
